


You'll be mine one day

by Biclexmren



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Clexa, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biclexmren/pseuds/Biclexmren
Summary: Clarke, Raven and Octavia go to Anya's leaving party and get close with new friends. It's all fun and games until something goes wrong.I also put it in the main characters point of views seperatley. So you're up for a long story if you want to read my fiction.





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'll upload as soon as possible. Thank you!

Clarke and Anya had met in uni. They sat next to each other in classes and soon became friends. now they where finished with uni and where about to start their careers.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia had gotten an invite from her to go to a leaving party. Especially Raven..Anya and her had something going on between them you could tell. Anyone who wasn't blind would see the chemistry. But according to them both "nothing was going on". 

"What are we going to wear?" Raven huffed and sat on her bed looking stressed.

"Erm I don't know clothes you've got in your wardrobe." Octavia started rooting through Ravens wardrobe for her to wear but both off them where struggling.

"Haha very funny O..." Raven stood up slowly and started looking with Octavia for something to wear for the party later on. 

"Hey where's Clarke? she said she would be here by now, stressing with us." Raven said throwing clothes she didn't want to wear out of the wardrobe with Octavia doing the same. 

"What about this?" Octavia pulled out a dress that would clearly show cleavage and her legs, it was red with straps. 

"No to simple and boring. Also, don't want to look that slutty." She snatched it off Octavia and threw it on the pile behind them of clothes. 

"Okay okay!" Octavia had her hands up with her eyes wide. She soon changed her facial expression to an annoyed one. 

"Yeah where is Clarke she's taking the piss!" She made an annoyed sound like a screech and walked over to Ravens bed and lay on it on her back and wiped her face with both of her hands then, put her arm over her forehead. She looked over to Raven and watched her pull out more clothes. 

The door to their dorm opened and revealed Clarke. She walked into Ravens room and noticed how messy it was and Octavia making stupid noises on Ravens bed while Raven was yanking out everything in her wardrobe. 

"CLARKE!! Where the hell have you been?? We've been struggling without you." Octavia practically jumps up with her hands on her hips glaring at her. 

"Professor wanted to talk to us all." Clarke rolled her eyes and added "giving us words of wisdom and we will conquer the world!!" She said in a dramatic tone mimicking her professor.

"Okay whatever I don't care just help us find something to wear!" Raven said with desperate eyes and pouting. 

"Oh god Raven stop being pathetic. I bet you have loads of things to wear." Clarke walked out of Ravens room into her own to look for something to wear herself before she gets to keen on looking for something for them and doesn't have much time to look for something herself. Which has happened before. 

"OUI!! Where are you going!" They both shouted to her irritated.

"I'm looking for myself, it's your problem not mine." Clarke shouted back, throwing her backpack on her bed and kicking her shoes off. 

"You're a bitch! I swear, if you don't find anything to wear quick I'm going to kill you because I want to go to this party and get wasted!" Raven really was though on the edge of fuck it I'm not going. 

"Only because you want to see Anya." 

Octavia laughed at that and walked into Clarkes room leaving Raven. 

"No it's not!! Shut up." She said blushing finally finding something she likes. 

"O I'll help you in a minute once I find something." Clarke also started rooting through her clothes.

"What? Oh no it's okay, I'll just get Raven to help me." She said speaking louder at the last sentence so Raven would hear her.

"I've got something." Raven eyed her outfit and put it over her looking at herself in the mirror that was inside of the door in the wardrobe. She thought that was good enough and she would put it on for the party. Secretly, she wanted to impress someone as well. 

It was a green colour backless dress with like a V shape at the front revealing a bit of cleavage that came down a little higher than the knee. 

Octavia stormed in sighing "finally. Let me see." Octavia looked at the dress and knew Raven would look stunning in it. "Thought you said you didn't want to look slutty." She picked up the dress and noticed the big whole in the back. "It also has a whole in the back." She says jokingly. 

"Haha yeah because it's a backless dress you fucking idiot and it's less slutty than that red one." She points at the red dress now crumbled up on the pile. 

"I'm kidding you'll look great in it, now help me find something to wear. I've heard that guy Lincoln is going too and I'm going to admit that I want too look good for him." 

Raven looks at her and pushes her giggling."aww how cute. You have a little crush." 

Octavia finds her balance and shoved Raven onto the pile of clothes. "Yeah well at least I was honest unlike you. We all know who you're wearing that-" Raven got up quickly and punched her.

"Ow what the fuck. Come on then. I'll make sure that dress isn't the only thing green." 

"Guys! There's no time fighting! We need to get ready if we want to get there." Clarke shouts. She had already found her outfit as it wasn't hard for her because she had recently gone shopping with Abby for some "mother and daughter time". Although it was hard as every time she would pick something Abby wouldn't approve as it was to grown up for her, even though Clarke still got it not caring what she thought. 

Clarke picked a white thin strapped dress that came just above the knee. From the waist it would come out as like a long A-line. 

Raven had picked a dress for Octavia as she knew they'd probably all be wearing dresses. 

O's dress was a black like silk that was quit short but not as short as you think. It showed off her sides. It was simple but effective...

They all started on their makeup helping each other out. It was soon done and they got changed into their dresses in their separate rooms. They where all happy with themselves. 

"On the count of 3 we come out of our rooms okay?" Octavia squealed. "Are you both ready?" 

"Yeah." 

"Yep." 

"1, 2, 3!!!"

They all stood staring at each other until Octavia screamed "YESSS BITCHES!" 

"Wow we all look so hot. Honestly, O why do you have to be straight we could have a three-" Raven got interrupted by Clarke. 

"Okay that's the end of that conversation. Come on let's get our heals on and go."


	2. Chapter 2

They all left the dorm to head over to where the party was which was one of the houses in the uni.

All three of them entered at one almost getting squished in the progress as it was packed with the music blasting. Anya saw them and walked over to them "oh my god you all look stunning." Anya practically shouted over the music and people. she reached Raven in eye sight and she almost chocked on her drink. She was gorgeous she thought. With her big smile and her eyes sparkling and then Anya took in her outfit and "fuck." She breathed. That dress fit her perfectly in all the right places. Anya couldn't take her eyes off of her until. 

"Anya! I've been looking for you for ages!" 

"Oh Erm sorry I'm just welcoming these girls." 

Raven was blushing so much she felt embarrassed and tried to hide the fact she was blushing so she looked beside her expecting O but she had ran off probably to find Lincoln. She was about to say something to Clarke under Anya's stare but Clarke was pulling an Anya on the girl who just interrupted her from admiring Raven. 

Clarke was blown away from how godly looking this brunette is trying to get Anya's attention. Clarke thought she was the most hottest, beautiful..okay you get the picture. Women she had ever seen. Her attraction was off the scale and she had only just laid eyes on her. Until the brunette gave up on Anya and gave Clarke a grin. "Hey what's up." And with that she just walked off. Anya and Raven where having their moments and Clarke coughed for them to snap out of it. 

Raven saw what happened between Clarke and that girl but straight after her eyes met Anya and both girls where lost again. "UHUM. I'm going to go get a drink, you coming Raven?" 

"Yeah, yeah sure." Raven had to stop herself from losing her self-control and decided to go with Clarke and let Anya get on. She thought they'll catch up later, surely.

"Omg Raven if you want to hide your attraction towards her you're doing a shit job." Clarke joked with her. 

"Fuck off you can't talk, I saw you practically drooling over Anya's friend." 

Clarke was the one blushing now. She still had her little moment with her in her head. Although she wasn't sure if it was a moment because it was just a small hi and she left. Clarke wants to get to know this girl more so she thought maybe she's the one who has to step up and introduce herself to the brunette. 

"Hey Clarke!! Where's your head at!" Raven waved her hands in front of Clarkes face. "Let's get a drink and we will go over to her." Raven points at the brunette talking to a couple of people with Anya by her side. She eyed up the brunette. "Damn she is hot. I don't blame you." 

The brunette girl had a black dress on with a slit up the side with her hair down to one side. 

Raven went back to paying attention to getting the drinks and as she got them she was about to hand one to Clarke but she was already walking up to the brunette. 

"girl you've already picked up your courage and you haven't even drank yet." Raven muttered to herself with both drinks in her hands joking. She caught up with Clarke. "You can't just leave me like that!" 

"I know sorry but this girl...there's just, something about her." She says as her and Raven are nearly up to her. 

"Okayyyy..." Raven had lost Clarke by how she was acting towards this girl she couldn't blame her though if she wasn't into Anya she would try herself but Clarke really was losing herself in the brunettes charm. Besides Clarke always had confident in herself when it came to chatting up people. 

They eventually got up to them and Clarke was nervous. She doesn't know why she's usually great with it all. She walked up to Anya. "Hey, Anya this party is great. Thanks for inviting us." She says staring at the girl even though she was talking to Anya. 

"My pleasure and thank you. Let me introduce you to my friends." Anya smiled at them both. "Guys this is Clarke and Raven." Anya mentioned they're names pointing at them to show who's Clarke and who's Raven. 

The brunette spoke up first. "Hi I'm Lexa. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before I was in a hurry as someone had already gone mad on the drinks." She smiled. "Raven I've heard SO much about you from Anya." Lexa says winking at her. 

Raven blushed now knowing Anya talks about her. "Haha I don't blame her I am quite the catch." She sipped her drink eyeing Anya. 

"You both are gross." Clarke shakes her head. 

Lexa laughed at that and Clarke loved her laugh and wanted to hear it more."Hi Clarke. It's nice to meet you." Lexa puts out her hand in front of Clarke and Clarke just stares at her until she grabbed her hand and shook it. " you too." Lexa smiles and Clarke still hadn't let go of her hand. She soon realised and quickly let go rubbing her arm and looking away, licking her lips. 

"Hi I'm Costia. Lexa's girlfriend it's nice to meet you." Costia saw how the blonde reacted towards Lexa and got jealous. 

Clarke glared at her as soon as She mentioned "Lexa's girlfriend". 

"Hey." Clarke really wasn't interested about her she knew from them two words she didn't like her. 

"Where's O?" Clarke whispered to Raven as they started their conversation again. 

"I don't know Anya came up to us and she just vanished." 

"yeah because the only thing you payed attention to was her."

Raven gave her a quick slap to go unnoticed by the group. 

"Actually I went to talk to her and I saw just you beside me drooling over Lexa." 

"stop saying that I wasn't drooling." Clarke whispered harshly. 

"So girls. Who's up to go crazy!" Anya shouted to them all. 

All of a sudden O appeared hand in hand with a boy. 

"So that's Lincoln." Clarke and Raven says at the same time. 

"Hey everyone!" Octavia giggled. "Clarke, Raven. This is Lincoln, Lincoln this is Raven and Clarke." Octavia was full of excitement and energy.

They all greeted each other and soon after they where all starting their drinking games and slurring their words.

Costia needed to get home as something had happened and Clarke was over the moon with the news. 

"Lexa. I need to get home I just got a text saying something has happened." Costia didn't drink as she wasn't that kind of girl anyway. 

"Wh- what? Oh. Doooo you want me to come with you?" Lexa slurred. She didn't want to leave but she thought it would be a bitchy move if she didn't make sure her girl was okay and needed her. 

"No it's okay. You enjoy this party. Please don't do anything stupid." She nearly growled staring at Clarke. 

Lexa had got close to all three of the girls and she knew Clarke was warming up to Lexa and she wasn't liking it but she knew Clarke doesn't compare to herself. Lexa would never if she had a girl like herself. 

"I woooon't, hope everything is okay cos!" She hugged Costia and kissed her head. 

Clarke and Raven where staring at them both interacting. "She's such a bitch to leeexa." 

Clarke wasn't as drunk but she was a little tipsy. " I know she could do better." 

"Sorry guysss but Costia has to go home." Lexa says getting all of their attention with her arm over Costia's shoulders. 

Clarke nearly squealed when Lexa mentioned about her leaving. Raven nudged her and winked. 

Octavia was looking between them both and Clarke had her eyes on Lexa. Soon enough it hit her. Clarke was interested in her. She walked over to them both and jumped in the middle of them and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Hey Clarke I've noticed what's going on between you and Lexa." She raised her eyebrows up and down. 

"yeah but sadly she's taken by that." She points at Costia. 

"I've heard that Costia is only using her anyway and Lexa is planning on breaking up with her soon." She pats Clarke and looks at Raven.

"Ravennnn. Are you enjoying this party?" She kisses her cheek and Raven makes a noise of disgust. 

"Hell yeah I am!!" She bumps Octavia and she laughs. 

Everyone says their goodbye to Costia and hoping her well. Clarke and her just glared at each other and gave a fuck you type of smile.   
They both knew that they would not get on so well.....


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke up with her head banging and vision blurry she groaned and tried to sit up but she couldn't because she realised she had a body practically wrapped around her. She stopped struggling and seen that the body clinging onto her had brown hair. 

She rubbed her eyes to make sure. She tried to remember back to last night and she couldn't remember anything that happened after Costia leaving. 

After that she took in her surroundings and noticed her and the others, plus some other people that where at the party where all passed out or asleep. She was still in the house.

Clarke looked over at the brunette laying next to her and studied her face. It was Raven. 

Clarke didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that it wasn't the brunette that she thought it was. She hoped it was Lexa. 

"Wake up asshole." She shook Raven and Raven groaned back at her. 

"Get off me and leave me be." She mumbled still half asleep. 

"No, why are you clinging to me when Anya is over there." She nods to Anya who was lying on the couch opposite them. 

"Because you." 

"What do you mean because of me?" Clarke whispered looking at her with scrunched eyebrows. 

"You wouldn't leave Lexa alone, you were all over her and she tried gently getting you off but you just wouldn't have it. So we eventually got you off and had to basically restrain you." Raven growled with her eyes still closed, still cuddling Clarke. 

"Now can I go back to my coma because I feel like shit." 

Clarke didn't reply and tried to sit up again. Raven grunted and rolled off of her. She looked around looking for Lexa. Turns out Lexa had some other girl cuddling up close to her too. Clarke didn't like it. She got up and glared at them both and gone to try and find some water for them all. 

 

Raven woke up properly still feeling like shit but she tried looking for Clarke but she wasn't there. She looked over at Anya asleep on the couch and couldn't help smile and stare at her in Awe. Soon enough she payed attention to her other surroundings and saw O sitting up watching her. 

"How long have you been there awake for?" She whispered rubbing her eye.

"Just woke up and sat up straight away because I felt sick." O scrunched her face and rubbed her stomach. "Do you know where Clarke is?" She eyed everyone passed out and tried standing up and walking over to Raven while stepping over a few bodies. It was a challenge. 

"No I don't. I woke up with her next to me and she asked what happened last night so, I told her and went back to sleep and now she's gone." She lay back down and Octavia sat next her with her head in her hands. 

"What did happen last night? I don't exactly remember either." She mumbled to Raven she looked up and started looking at Anya and then noticing Lexa. "Also where's Lincoln?" Her voice broke with the amount of shouting and alcohol.

"I don't know where Lincoln is but the last thing I remember is you making out with him and Clarke all over Lexa, me and Anya helped them both and then me and her...." Raven trailed off and her face made loads of shades of red in seconds. 

Octavia eyed her suspiciously and giggled. "Aw did you and her hit it off?" She lightly pushed Raven shoulder.

"Well I think we kissed." She said grinning. She thought there's no point in denying it anymore. "I don't know if I tapped it or..." 

"Ew Raven too far." 

Clarke came back looking half dead with a waters in her arms. She chucked them onto Octavia and sat down in front of them. 

"I went to go get water and before that I looked over to Lexa and she seemed comfy with some girl on her." She frowned, opened a bottle of water and downed half of it in seconds. 

"Wow Clarke I'm starting to worry about you. You've only just met this girl and you're like addicted to her and anyone that gets near to her you act like you want to kill them." Raven speaks up grabbing one of the bottles while one hand is rubbing her head that's pounding. 

"What?" Clarke squints at her. 

"I don't know I forgot." She downed all of it and tried to throw the bottle but she didn't have the energy to throw it far. 

Someone's phone starting ringing really loudly and everyone groaned and some people just rolled over and about two told the phone to shut up. 

Lexa woke up with a girl nearly on top of her she tried moving but the girl wouldn't. She huffed and just gently rolled her off of her. She sat up with her eyes closed and she felt like she was just going to black out. She opened her eyes and adjusted them she saw the three girls staring at her. 

Someone's phone was still going off and Lexa slowly tried to get up but failed miserably. Clarke was at her side straight away. 

"It's okay I got it thanks." She tried a second time but still didn't manage to get up so she huffed and just sat there staring at the floor. She looked at Clarke and Clarke held out her hand and she took it and stood up. Straight away she felt dizzy and nearly collapsed but Clarke got hold of her. 

Raven and Octavia where watching them both. 

"Do you think Clarke is acting like I don't..she seems sort of addicted to her." Octavia whispered to Raven. 

"Yeah I've thought the same but it's probably nothing. She's probably just drunk in love." Raven sang the last bit silly. 

"K Beyoncé." 

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked in awe with Lexa in her arms still. She felt warm and vulnerable in her arms. Clarke was enjoying her closeness a bit to much. 

"Yeah thank you." Lexa tried to stand up on her own and Clarke let her until Lexa fainted. 

Raven and Octavia got up quick. Clarke kneeled down by her face. "Lexa? Can you hear me? Move something if you can like your hand." She didn't respond. 

"I'll call an ambulance." Octavia looked around for her bag and eventually saw it and rushed over to it. She quickly unzipped it and got her phone out. 

"No don't it'll take ages getting here. I'll just take her." Clarke tells Octavia while stroking Lexa's hair out of her face. 

Raven and Octavia looked at each other quistonally. 

"You've been drinking I don't think you're in the right state of driving her there. O just ring an ambulance." 

Octavia dialled the emergency number and told them where to go. 

"They said they won't be long." She walked over and Clarke looked worried. Octavia put her hand on Clarke's shoulder and squeezed. "She's going to be okay. She may of just had to much to drink." She tried her best to comfort her but Clarke looked to concerned to even notice. 

Before the ambulance arrived Most people had to be woken up by Raven to tell them what was going on and a couple people stayed behind. 

Anya was kneeling down next to Lexa opposite Clarke. Anya blamed herself for not looking out for her. Raven told her it's okay and mentioned the same thing as what she told Clarke before. She agreed with what she had said and let Raven comfort her. Some people where just watching and asking what had happened or trying to figure out what could of happened for her to go out cold. 

The ambulance arrived and paramedics got straight to Lexa. Octavia told them what happened earlier and she had loads to drink last night. They listened and checked Lexa's pupils and her pulse.

"Okay thank you. We will have to take her to the hospital for a check up." The paramedic says to them all. They picked up Lexa and put her onto the bed. They put an oxygen mask on her and wheeled the bed up in the ambulance. 

"Does anyone close here like to come with her. It'll only have to be one." 

Anya had gotten up off the floor when they where checking on Lexa for them to have room. "Yeah I will." 

Raven hugged Anya and told her to tell Lexa they where thinking about her when she wakes up. Anya nodded and kissed her. "Thank you." She got into the ambulance and sat down holding Lexa's hand. One of the paramedics closed the doors and got back in and they drove off. 

Clarke,Raven and Octavia all looked at each other. Octavia spoke up. "Come on we should head back to our dorms and get freshened up. It's been a weird morning." The two agreed and Raven polity asked if people could go. They all understood and wished Lexa well. 

It was just the three of them in the house now. "Actually you both go back I'll tidy up the house and wait for Anya as she hasn't locked up or anything." 

"We will help and we will stay here with you if you want. Clarke do you mind?" Octavia turned her head to her and it looked like she was in deep thought. 

"What? Oh no we'll help." 

They all started throwing rubbish away and sat down on the couch exhausted. 

"What do you think happened to her?" Raven said. 

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to Lexa?


	4. Chapter 4

Anya was still in the ambulance with Lexa until it stopped. They where there. The paramedics got her out and they rushed inside with Anya quickly following their side.

"Her name is Lexa this lady here had informed us. Her age is 19. Early leaving uni student. Had loads to drink last night and past out this morning." One of the paramedics told one of the doctors.

"Right okay let's hurry and do a scan right away." The doctor and nurses eventually took over pushing the bed.

"Will she be okay?" Anya asked really worried now looking down at Lexa.

"I'm not sure ma'am but what I can tell you is we will try our best." One of the nurses next to Anya says.

Anya didn't look or feel good either.

The nurse gently pulled her to one side. "You don't look so good. Are feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine can I go with her now please?" Anya asks fighting her best not to run after her.

"I'm sorry but she's going straight into scan and you can't be there." The nurse says sympathetically.

"Okay." Anya whispered sadly.

"Come on she should be out soon let me see if you're okay."

Anya and the nurse walked over to one of the empty hospital beds. Anya sat down and looked around until the nurse spoke again.

"I'll be right back. I'm just getting the equipment. If you need anything just press that button to left of you near the bed frame. It will inform another nurse." She says pointing towards the button.

"Thanks I should be good." Anya quickly got up and ran through the corridors searching for Lexa. She's really hungover but who knew she could handle it so well.  
\-----------------------------------

"Should we watch something?"

"Fuck no, you mad? I've got a banging headache."

"Yeah but I'm bored."

Clarke, Raven and Octavia had gotten in their dorm and got washed and shoved on their pjs just chilling and feeling like shit from the night past.

"Should we go the hospital and see if Lexa's okay?" Clarke was half lying on Octavia with Raven lying next to them.

"It's only today she got taken there plus we don't know her that well Clarke." Raven muttered the best as she could with her head in the pillow face down.

"It is kind of true what she just said. But we will see through Anya won't we Raven."

"Anya?" Raven jumped up just from hearing the girls name. "Yeah yeah we will. Now come on we need to get changed and do something to take our minds off it."

They all huffed and puffed and challenged themselves to do something and struggled moving off the couch.

They eventually got changed and decided to go out and eat for lunch. Which they regretted. Octavia complained about the food. Raven complained about her bed and how hungover she was. Clarke was just Lexa this Lexa that.

They finished up their food and all looked at each other grumpily.

"Let's walk Ho-"

"NOOOO CLARKE!"

"Okay okay one of you can pay for the taxi then I'm not." Clarke really wanted to see Lexa and, she had a plan. A sneaky little stunt.

"Guys I really don't feel well." Clarke says rubbing her stomach.

"I told you Raven we should of stayed in and watched something instead." Octavia said nudging her.

"oh shut up."

Clarke rolled her eyes and told them both as they where arguing she was going to the toilets but they where to busy arguing to even notice. She walked into the toilets and decided since they where outside still sitting down at the table in café where they ate, she would ring a taxi there.

"Hi Erm id like a taxi from Niylah's café please."

"Where to ma'am."

"The hospital please."  
\-----------------------------------  
Anya was certain she had ran around the whole hospital by now she was out of breath.

"Fucking hell." She had her hands on her knees out of breath. She looked up at one of the signs that showed what ward you where in. It big letters with a machine like picture on it it read M.R.I Scans.

She thanked God that she didn't have to keep looking and avoiding nurses as they where everywhere obviously but she really didn't want to find out that the nurse from earlier had told them and asked to look out for her.

She needed to find her baby sister.....

_"OUI look at me!" Anya looked at her mum._

_"I'm getting rid of you and I don't want anything to do with you anymore and as soon as I have your sister the better I can dump her in this place with you."_

_Anya looked at her mum not giving a single fuck of what she said she's glad to get away from a woman like her. The only thing she was worried about is her baby sis._

_Her mum pushed her out of a shitty old car that's just about working and yelled something at her that she didn't catch because she didn't care or have interest. She stumbled into an orphaning system and never spoke a single word as she got approached by a care worker._

_"And who are you little one." He smiled big and knelt down. Anya just carried on staring at him not even a single facial expression that expressed anything._

_"Has someone took your tongue." He tried his hardest to make her crack a smile but nothing. He looked outside for a second and saw a car speed off. He looked at Anya again and thought._

_"Okay do you want to come with me and we'll go colour or you can find something fun to do sweetie." He suck his tongue out and gave her another big smile and held his hand out. Anya maybe small and young but she certainly was mature for her age, very smart too._

_She rejected his invitation and just stood there._

_"I'm gustus little one. You can trust me okay. I won't hurt you." Gustus knelt back down and with his hand on his heart. "I'll look after you okay little one."_

_"Anya."_

_"Anya that's a beautiful name. Do you think mine is?" He whispered._

_"Not as beautiful as mine." Anya cracked a smile finally._

_Gustus laughed and shook his head. "That's true. Would you like a lollipop? It was mine but I want you to have it."_

_Anya smiled and suddenly realised she shouldn't and she shouldn't of let him know her. She folded her arms and stared at him._

_"Tough little kid aren't you." He laughed and put the lollipop back in his pocket to save it for her Incase she changed her mind._

 


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke had gotten about 50 calls each from Raven or Octavia. 

She had ignored all of them as she was in the taxi on her way to Lexa, and Anya of course, although she forgot she would be there but she didn't care what she would think or react to see her there, without Raven or Octavia too. 

The taxi driver turned into the hospital parking lot and Clarke threw money at him, used her manners and told him to keep the change. She quickly got out and rushed into the hospital straight to the reception. 

No one was there at the moment so Clarke waited agitated and her mind wondered off thinking of what to say to the receptionist.

I'm here to see Lexa...Shit! What's her last name!!

"Hi there what can I help you with." A women appeared from out of the back door behind the wooden frame that circled them off with their own little space. Papers scattered everywhere. 

"I'm here to see Lexa....." 

"Lexa?" The women looked at Clarke with a raised eyebrow with a small smile. 

"Erm yeah-" Clarke thanked God that Anya appeared and interrupted them both.

"Clarke! Hey what you doing here?" Anya gave her a worn out look like she was really exhausted. 

"I'm here to see how Lexa is doing. Oh, and you." Clarke smiled politely. 

"I'm so sorry to interrupt and I'm not trying to sound rude my dear but other people are waiting. So mind if I ask of Lexa's last name." She mentioned to Clarke in the nicest way possible. 

Clarke looked at Anya and Anya just looked at her questionably until she realised. Clarke doesn't know her last name but she certainly knew hers. 

"Lexa woods." Anya told the receptionist. "She's with me." 

"Okay, thank you." 

Clarke and Anya headed back to Lexa resting in her bed. 

"So woods huh? You related in some way or is it just a coincidence?" Clarke laughed and nudged Anya. 

"No we're not related. It really is just a coincidence." Anya laughed nervously and swallowed thickly. 

Clarke noticed how she seemed to change quickly after the question but didn't ask of it. "Oh wow aha the chances hey." She looked at Anya clueless. 

"yeah...she's just down here." 

They got to Lexa's bed and saw that she was now awake but squinting slightly head up with her arm over her forehead. 

"Lex! You're awake how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dead for years and came back and what a first sight from my resurrection. God Anya, have you had rest yet. Well I mean, your face does kinda answer my question." Lexa giggles and gets a sharp pain through her body. She grips where it hurt in pain 

"you deserved that! Honestly you've just woken up and you're already being your bitchy self." Lexa shoved her middle finger into Anya's face as Anya was sitting on her bed. They where laughing until Lexa noticed someone else was too. Clarke.

"Oh Clarke. Hey I didn't notice you! Sorry." Lexa smiled at her and offered her to sit down. "Sit down on the chair or kick off Anya and sit on the bed I don't mind. I mean you could try the floor but.." Lexa says looking at the floor. 

Clarke started laughing and trying not to lose herself in Lexa's eyes. "Yeah I don't think I'll take the floor as an option, although kicking Anya off-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Anya says giving her death looks. 

"Just ignore her Clarke I won't let her hurt you. I may be in this bed with shit attached to me but doesn't mean I can't beat her ass." Lexa kicked her and Anya nearly fell off. 

Lexa and Clarke where laughing, Anya, not so much but eventually joined in until.

"NURSE!!!!" 

Lexa started throwing up and was in so much pain she couldn't keep still. Nurses and a doctor came running and helped her calm down. One of the nurses rubbed Lexa's back to soothe her as she was being sick. 

Clarke wanted to brake that nurses hand straight there and then but she knew she's just looking out for her patient. 

Eventually Lexa calmed down but was still in so much pain the doctor told one of the nurses to go check on another patient. The other nurse had gone to go and get Lexa some medication to help with the pain. 

"Have you found out what's wrong with her?" Anya asked the doctor. 

"Yes we had done some tests and it turns out she has poison in her blood stream and the throwing up is from the alcohol. The pain, the pain is because of the poison attacking you. We may have to get the police involved when you're feeling a bit better because someone must of poisoned your drink last night." The doctor apologised and wished them all well and left to help the others. 

Lexa was just really confused. She looked at Anya and Anya showed shock until that quickly changed to anger. 

"Who the fuck would do that you! Have you pissed anyone off?!" Anya shouted at her. 

"No!! I haven't! I'm just as confused as you are!" Lexa wasn't having her mother her like she usually does. She's sick of it. 

Lexa looked at Clarke and she looked shocked, upset and mad at the same time. 

"Clarke. Thank you for coming to see me I really appreciate it. I'm sorry this is the way we've had to meet. Kind of embarrassing really in some way but you can go if you'd like." 

"I'd like to stay here with you and don't apologise." She took hold of Lexa's hand and squeezed it. "And don't be embarrassed because there's nothing to be embarrassed about someone is out there trying to hurt you! I know we only met last night but I'm here for you." Clarke wasn't even expecting that to come out. 

Lexa squeezed back and as she was about to thank her, she noticed Costia at the end of her bed. Her face showed rage. 

"Costia!" Lexa let go of Clarke's hand and tried to reach out for Costia. 

Clarke tried not to feel the rejection and hurt. She caught Costia smirk at her when Lexa let go and wanted her instead. 

"Lexa! What happened??" Costia asked as she came around the bed to claim Lexa's as hers and be all over her. Clarke knew she was trying to piss her off. 

"I passed out this morning and woke up in a shit tone of pain." She held on to Costia with everything she got. "Don't worry about me but what happened last night? Where did you go?" Her face filled with concern. 

"I Erm I had to go home because my mum needed me..." 

Anya and Clarke knew straight away that something about her was off. Lexa didn't oh no. She was blind to it all. 

"Is she okay??" Lexa brushed hair out of Costia's face. 

Clarke seen it and she couldn't help but think back to the morning where she had done that to Lexa. 

"Yeah she is now." She kissed Lexa's cheek. "I'm just worried about you baby." 

Anya cringed at the way Costia called her that. She has never really liked Costia she just always seemed....dodgy. 

"I will be okay. Hopefully I'll be out soon." 

\-----------------------------------

"Where the fuck is Clarke!!!" 

Raven and Octavia had checked the toilets in the café but she wasn't in there so they rang her to see where she was but she didn't answer. They got back to their dorm and she wasn't there either. They rang and rang but not one of them did she answer. 

"If we weren't to busy arguing we might of knew before she bailed on us." Octavia jumped up on the kitchen counter. Raven was looking through the fridge for more food. 

"She's probably gone to her mums or something and hasn't checked her phone." Raven took out some pasta and offered some to Octavia.

"No thanks. How are still hungry?we've only just had something to eat." She was scrolling through her phone and thought about texting Lincoln to see if he's okay and where he'd gone. 

Octavia: Hey Linc. Are you okay? Xx 

She waited for a reply. She jumped off the counter and flopped onto the couch thinking back to last night. She remembered seeing someone doing something to someone's drink but it was just a blur. 

"Hey I just thought Clarke might be at the hospital. You know how she was with Lexa." Raven threw herself on the couch next to her. 

"Yeah true. Why is Clarke so attached to her? We only met her last night. Okay she's a good looking girl but it's like she's already in deep." Octavia said with her eyes closed. 

"I know she's kinda scaring me really. She's not usually like this with people or even her past pussy and dicks." 

Octavia opened her eyes and looked at Raven and they both burst out laughing. 

"No but seriously." Raven said. 

"Yeah I know I guess we got to keep an eye on her....." 

Raven nearly fell to sleep with pasta on her lap until Octavia put it on the coffee table in front of them. 

"maybe we should go see if she's at the hospital and you can see if your girl is okay too." Octavia shook Raven. 

"Okay okay. Plus I texted Anya and she said everything is fine. Lexa's still asleep but we may as well go up as a surprise."


	6. Chapter 6

 

_Anya had followed gustus into another room with a couple of kids her age playing. They entered until gustus stopped and knelt down in front Anya again._

_"You'll be okay in here. No one will hurt you."_

_"Promise?" Anya still had her arms crossed with a blank expression._

_"I'll tell you what kiddo let's create our own little handshake now so when we make promises we won't break them." He waited for Anya to reply as it looked like she was in deep thought._

_"No hand shake."_

_Gustus giggled and never let his smile go. "Okay. How should we do it?"_

_Anya knelt down on her knees and closed her eyes with her head down she opened her eyes and got back up. She looked at gustus and he looked like he had seen Jesus._

_"Wow okay I've never seen that before. Is that what you want to do?" Gustus asked surprised and curious because he's never known a kid to be like Anya before._

_Anya stared at him and nodded her head as a yes._

_Gustus stood up and knelt back down on his knees closed his eyes and put his head down and put his hand on his heart. "You'll be okay in here. No one will hurt you." He opened his eyes and saw Anya brighten up._

_"Where did you get this from?" He asked softly._

_Anya just looked at him and smirked._

_"alright. Do you want to go play with the others now?"_

_Anya shook her head and held her hand out for gustus to help him stand._

_"Thank you Anya." He laughed and took her hand and got up. "Wow you're strong! I'll be back in a minute okay? I just have to see someone." He went to gently scruff up her hair but Anya quickly swiped his hand away. " I wasn't going to hurt you, i promised."_

_"I know." Is all Anya said and she sat down and picked up some action figures._

_Gustus was amazed from this girl. She was different then the rest but it was special. He watched her for a second and huffed and shook his head. He told the other workers about her and never understood why her family would want to disown such am intelligent child, but what got him the most is that she kind of reminded him of himself when he was little.  
_

It was beginning to go dark outside and Anya, Clarke and Costia was still at the hospital with Lexa. Lexa was planning on not telling Costia about the whole poisoning coincidence because she didn't want to worry her.

"Hey it's getting late why don't you all go home." Lexa asked. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon though. Although the medication was kicking in she didn't want to sleep because if someone out there is trying to kill her then she needs to stay alert.

"No I'm not leaving you lex." Anya was absolutely exhausted but she was worried that if she left something may happen or the person who poisoned her would come and try to do what they failed.

"No go I'll be okay Anya go get some rest. Nurses will be near by if I need anything."

"I know but I still want to stay."

Lexa knew that Anya wouldn't back down. Anya's always been like an older protective sister to her.

"You're sure? You really don't have to An."

"I know but I want too like I said."

Anya looked at Costia and Costia looked tired. "You should go Costia you look just as tired." Lexa agreed and kissed her on the head as she was still in Lexa's arms as gently as possible trying not to hurt her.

Costia looked at Lexa and cupped her face. "Do you want me to stay?"

Lexa took hold of one of her hands and kissed her palm. "No I want you to get some rest. Go home I'll be okay."

Costia got up and missed Lexa's warmth already. "You try to get rest too." She kissed her and looked at Clarke who was sitting next to them watching and listening still. "Clarke do you want me to drop you off?"

"No Clarke can you just stay a little longer I'd like to talk to you." Lexa looked at Clarke in awe. Well according to all them but Lexa obviously didn't know.

"How come you want HER to stay!?" Costia pointed at her with a look of disgust.

"Woah cos I just want to ask about last night. It's okay." Lexa was looking at Costia with disgust now.

"I'm so sorry I'm just really tired and it's all been weird and stressful." Costia stared at floor with a sympathetic look.

"It's okay no need to apologise." Clarke spoke up. If looks could kill Costia would be dead by now. The way Clarke was looking at her in that moment.

"Bye Anya, and Clarke." She gave Clarke the same look. "Bye Lexa. I love you. I'll text you in the morning okay?"

"I love you. I'll text back as soon as I wake up."

Costia nodded and left without another word. She stormed out the hospital and oh how she wished it was Clarke in that hospital bed and if she didn't be careful she will she thought.

"I'm sorry about her she's like that sometimes." Lexa whispered to Clarke.

"Yeah she's a total bitch and it's not sometimes." Anya said scrolling through her phone as she remembered she took a few photos from that night and wanted to see if she could spot anything weird or unusual.

"Hey don't say that about her she's not!" Lexa whispered harshly at her as some other patients maybe asleep.

"whatever lex, it's the truth and you know it or you're just to blind or even dumb to notice. You could do so much better for example Clarke over here. She's smart, nice and a hot blonde." Anya was still looking at her pictures on her phone not caring what came out her mouth.

Clarke tried not to get excited at what Anya had mentioned as if to say she'd love Clarke to be with Lexa instead. "Aha thanks Anya very flattered."

"Besides lex remember when you told me she was hot...."

"Anya shut the fuck up!!!"

Anya quickly Sealed her lips.

Clarke felt like squealing in excitement. At least now she knew she had some effect to Lexa and she thought she may have more of a chance.

"I Erm... sorry about that Clarke." Lexa was really embarrassed and had her hands covering her face.

"Oh no it's good. I'll take it as a compliment but that compliment goes right back at you."

Lexa giggled and removed her hands from her face and looked at Clarke with a funny face. "Oh really?" She said in flirtation.

Clarke laughed and quickly covered her mouth Incase she woke up some patients. "Definitely."

"Oh my days guys get a room! I'm still here." Anya watched the interaction and loved it.

"Shut up Anya no one gives a shit. I bet your sexting Raven right this minute." Lexa and Clarke looked at each other whilst laughing.

"No I wish I was and why are you laughing, She's a great turn on without trying." Anya smirked and couldn't find anything on the photos apart from one showing Clarke and Lexa. Clarke had her arms around Lexa's neck and Lexa was looking at her like she was everything and more. Anya knew they'd make a great couple.

"Ew! Thats my best friend you're talking about!" Clarke had stopped laughing but Lexa was still laughing and clutching where it hurt.

"Don't deny it Clarke she's just oooomph!"

"One she's like a sister so no and two stop talking about her like that." Clarke glared at Anya and Lexa stopped laughing and looked at Anya with her eyes wide as if to say she fucked up big time.

"no no sorry I was joking I didn't mean anything by it I would never-"

Clarke burst out laughing and both Anya and Lexa just stared at each other confused. "You should of seen your face!! I was just joking. I've never seen you react so fast."

Anya just stared at her with a dead expression.

"What so you're saying she's slow?" Lexa asked and both of them where crying of laughter.

"HEY!! That's nothing to joke about!!"

Lexa and Clarke didn't care but carried on laughing. "Stop being so serious you know we're not trying to offend anyone apart from you."

"Very funny..."

"CAN YOU BE QUIET IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" One of the patients from the next room shouted.

Clarke and Lexa where crying of laughter so Anya had to tell them both to calm down. "YES! VERY SORRY!"

Anya looked at Lexa and realised she's never been like this before. Clarke seemed to lighten her up and bring out the best in her.

"Okay okay we need to talk about what happened last night...." Clarke whispered.

"Yeah. Do any of you remember anything?" Lexa asked.

They all tried to think about that night until something hit Anya but she couldn't tell Lexa. Not yet. She decided she would trust Clarke and tell her some other time instead or if she would still be here when Lexa fell asleep.

"We should tomorrow actually it's getting late. Clarke you can go." Anya interrupted.

"No It's okay I'm not that tired..unless you both want to sleep."

"No Clarke it's okay stay. Well if you'd like." Lexa didn't want her to leave yet.

Clarke pulled her chair closer to Lexa and the bed. "okay." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain about Raven and O in the next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Raven and Octavia had both fallen to sleep on the couch straight afterwards. 

Raven woke up and checked the time. It was past midnight "shit!" She remembered that her and Octavia where meant to be going to the hospital. 

Octavia stirred beside her and then eventually opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched, sat up, then looked at Raven. "what?" 

"O, we fell asleep and we were meant to be going the hospital!" She checked her phone and noticed she got a text from Anya that read... 

Sexy ass : hey, just to give you some news Lexa's awake and we found out what happened. Xxx 

"Oh god what if Anya's mad at me because we didn't go or because I didn't text back!!!" Raven threw her phone back on the coffee table and put her had back on the couch worried.

"Raven! Stop worrying. She won't be mad, she'll understand once you explain to her. You probably won't even have too and she won't be mad, okay? Calm down." Octavia picked up her phone to see if she got a text back from Lincoln but none. 

"I text Lincoln hours ago and he still hasn't replied also, I didn't see him when Lexa had passed out." Octavia looked at his social medias to see if he had been active but he hadn't. "He hasn't even been active on Facebook or anything." 

"He's probably just got crazy drunk and left the uni somewhere and fell asleep or something, like he could've gone back to his dorm and passed out." 

Octavia copying off Ravens earlier move and put her head back on the couch next to her. "Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am duh." 

"Okay you cocky son of a bitch." 

Octavia was still on her phone and realised she got a text from Clarke. "Wait I've got a text from Clarke."

Bossy princess: I'm at the hospital with Lexa and Anya. Oh and that pleb that calls Lexa it's gf... 

"Yep we were right Raven, she's at the hospital. She must've called a taxi and got there whilst I was being a savage and owning you." Octavia noticed how Clarke called Costia an it and laughed. "God, she makes me laugh." 

"oh please no you weren't and why what?" Raven leaned over to look at Octavias phone. "Wow!" Raven laughed and snatched Octavias phone. 

"Hey give me back my phone!" She tried to reach out for it but failed as Raven was moving her arm away. 

"Fine have it back. You trying to hide something??" Raven squinted her eyes whist throwing Octavias phone back at her. 

"No I just wanted my phone back."

"Hmmmm sure..."

"Check if you wa-" 

Someone started hammering on their door hard that the door looked like it was about to come off its hinges. 

"Who the fuck would be hammering our door down at this time off night??" Raven whispered.

"What do you mean at this time?? There shouldn't be anyone hammering our door down in the first place Raven!" Octavia stood up and crept towards the door.

"What the hell! Are you crazy just wait until they go!!!" Raven grabbed Octavia and pulled her back. 

The person had stopped banging on the door and instead slipped an envelope through the letter box. 

"Why the fuck did you do that! I could of found out who it was or it could of been important!" Octavia stood back up and glared at Raven. 

"OR it could've been some serial killer or something!" Raven scrunched her eyebrows and mimicked stabbing someone. 

"Stop being pathetic were in UNI Raven, no one would be dumb enough to try and kill us with millions of people around." She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door to see if they had gone. She couldn't see anyone so she picked up the envelope and stood there staring at Raven. 

"Go on then open it...."

"I'm to scared too." 

Raven patted the space next to her on the floor with her back leaning against the couch where they both where when they jumped from the banging and got frightened. 

"It's probably just a letter from one of the professors and someone's took it to give it to us." 

"Really? At this time?" 

Raven shrugged her shoulders and Octavia looked at the envelope.

"I'll open it for gods sake!" Rave snatched it off her and ripped it open. She took out the paper and turned it around. She just stared at it speechless with a ghostly expression. 

"Raven??" 

She still said nothing and just stared at the paper in her hands. Octavia took it off her and read what it said. She felt sick to her stomach. She put it face down on the table in front of them and looked at Raven who was now just staring at her. 

"We're screwed..." Raven whispered shaking.

"We're going to have to get to the hospital to Clarke! What if she's not safe! Raven what are we going to do! What if we get murdered or worse!!! I can't, we have to leave right now with Clarke and get the hell out of here!" Octavia was now pacing back and fourth in front of Raven. 

"WE CAN'T just go out there what if they're still here or around the uni!! Ring Clarke now!!" 

————————————————  
Clarke was sleeping peacefully with her head on Lexa's stomach and holding her hand until she got woken up by vibration coming from her pocket. She stayed on Lexa with her eyes closed for a bit longer and nearly fell back asleep as the phone stopped. She smiled and squeezed Lexa's hand and dossed off. Then her phone started vibrating again. 

She got fed up and annoyed and opened her eyes to see her and Lexa's hands linked. She sat up not letting go and used her left hand to rub her eye and take out her phone. 

'You have 5 missed calls from O the hoe' 

Her phone lit up when Octavia rang her again. She squinted at the brightness and answered it. She put the phone next to her ear and..

"CLARKE YOU NEED TO GET BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL!! Raven and I were awake because we fell asleep when we were meant to be going to the hospital but as we were talking someone was trying to knock down our door me and Raven didn't do anything and they put an envelope through the letter box and I got it and Raven opened it read it and then I did and we're fucked Clarke! You hear me?!! FUCKED!!"

Clarke didn't understand a word that was coming through the phone. "What?" 

"FOR GOD SAKE CLARKE COME BACK!!!" Octavia hung up on her and left her to work everything out. 

She looked over to see Anya fast asleep on the chair. Then she looked at Lexa who was awake looking at her sleepily with concern. "Clarke?"

"Sorry did I wake you? How are you?" She put her phone back in her pocket and reached over to brush Lexa's hair away from her face. 

"No it's okay, I'm okay but are you?" Lexa asked in a sweet tone and squeezed Clarke's hand. 

"Yeah but I'm going to have to go back to my dorm sorry." 

"It's okay I understand." 

Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and missed the connection. She stood up and kissed her head. "I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" 

"Okay and Clarke?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you." Lexa smiled and Clarke nodded and walked out of Lexa's sight and as soon as she was, she ran as fast as she could and whipped out her phone in a hurry. "Taxi at the hospital please thanks." She hung up and ran straight out of the hospital and noticed there was a couple getting out a taxi near by. 

Clarke ran straight to it before it left and quickly knocked on the passengers window. 

The driver put down the window. "Hi I'm sorry but can you quickly drop me off at Polis university please." 

"No I'm sorr-" 

"no please I'll pay more than what's it's worth please I'm begging you!" 

The driver sat there deciding. "Okay get in." Clarke got in and didn't even bother doing her seatbelt as the driver took off. 

"What's the hurry?" The driver tried to start up a conversation with her. 

"Important situation." Clarke said looking out the window at the traffic light that was now red. 

"Ah I see. I know this isn't probably the best of times and I promise I'm not a creep but you're beautiful." The driver said staring at her not watching the road and the traffic light. 

"Erm thank you?" Clarke said unsure. 

"My names Finn nice to meet you. Mind if I ask your name?" 

"The lights on green." Clarke practically shouted. 

"Oh yeah my bad."

Clarke really wasn't interested as she needed to get to her dorm to see what's going on and she already has someone that's caught her eyes. 

He pulled up near the university and Clarke realised she didn't have much money on her and she looked at him as if she ran over his puppy. Not that he has one or he could do.. 

"You don't have enough do you?"

Clarke scratched her neck and shook her head. 

"It's fine." 

"I'll give you what I have on me it's not the price but it's something." 

"Or you could give me your number instead?" He smirked. 

Clarke didn't click on and only assumed it was so she could pay In the full amount when she had it. She quickly scribbled it down and gave it to him. She got out and starting running. "Sorry!!" She shouted to the driver. 

Clarke ran to the dorm and unlocked the door to see Octavia and Raven sitting on the floor clinging onto each other. 

"CLARKE!! Close the fucking door and lock it now!!!" 

Clarke done as she was told and walked over to them. 

"What's going on?" 

Raven reached out slowly to pick up the paper whilst shaking and threw it at Clarke. 

It slowly fell on the floor revealing what it shown. 

Clarke didn't know how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit...


End file.
